The use of digital processing can decrease power consumption, size, cost, complexity, as well as ease difficulties in manufacturing. However, many signals in device operation are represented as analog signals. As such, an ADC can be used to convert the analog signals to digital signals for digital signal processing (DSP). An ADC can be used in receiver, baseband, radio frequency (RF), as well as intermediate frequency (IF) blocks of a communications system. An ADC can be a component, for example, in a digital receiver.